


Bayang

by KhiKhi_Kiara



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Universe, Fictogemino, Flash-fic by a prompt, Gen, Horror, Suspense, The Geminos Challenge
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhiKhi_Kiara/pseuds/KhiKhi_Kiara
Summary: Ada yang menyapa dari cermin--'dirinya yang lain'. [Ditulis untuk event "The Geminos"]





	Bayang

**Author's Note:**

> Video game “Undertale” beserta seluruh karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah milik Toby Fox dkk,. Fanfiksi ini ditulis tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan materiil.

Dia melihat seulas senyuman manis. Lebar dan penuh makna.

Dia melihat sebingkai wajah mungil. Semburat rona merah jambu dan nyala matanya menghapus debu dan kabut pada cermin.

Perlahan, wajah yang nampak di cermin itu tidak lagi sama seperti semula—tidak. Yang nampak bukan wajah Frisk. Bukan lagi mata sipit yang hitam hampa. Bukan lagi rambut yang acak-acakan. Bukan pula baju lusuh berwarna ungu gelap—melainkan hijau terang. Semua yang dimiliki bayangan itu adalah garis-garis selembut benang sutera dan warna-warna cerah. Secerah bunga-bunga itu, mungkin.

Bunga-bunga bermahkota kuning keemasan bak sinar mentari. Namun daripada kesan ceria, warna mereka lebih menampakkan rasa berkabung. Menunduk hormat, berduka cita.

Frisk sendiri tak mengerti apa—atau _siapa_ —yang menahannya berhenti di depan cermin panjang melintang itu. Berdiri di tengah lorong ini pun dia sudah sesak. Sesak oleh sekumpulan kenangan yang ditinggalkan oleh sebuah keluarga—beserta anak-anak mereka yang hanya tinggal nama. Kenangan yang tidak mampu diuraikan oleh otak kecilnya, namun terlalu nyata untuk dibantah. Lewat dinding-dinding putih pucat, perabotan kusam yang tak pernah disentuh berpuluh tahun lamanya, serta beberapa tangkai bunga yang tertanam dalam vas.

Frisk masih mematung di hadapan cermin.

Embus napas tipis keluar dari selain hidung dan mulutnya, serupa deru angin di pusat rimba.

Telinga Frisk berdengung, seolah udara di sekitarnya menguap habis.

“Salam kenal, kawan baru.”

Sebuah suara menyambutnya dari bias kaca. Suara anak kecil, kira-kira sebaya dengannya. Mulanya hanya berupa bisik-bisik, lambat laun getar suara sebening lonceng itu menguat, semakin nyata.

Frisk menatap kosong pada cermin. Mata, pikiran dan jiwanya terjerat.    

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> (Prompt yang dipakai : a. Cermin )
> 
> Hai. Saya Khi-Khi Kiara. Kali ini coba-coba ikutan event challenge lagi, ehehe...
> 
> Pertama tahu tentang Fictogemino (fiksi kembar yang bisa dibaca dari dua arah : maju-mundur) itu dari tulisan senpai saya, dan saya mikir "susah nggak tuh bikin tulisan yg begitu?". Tapi akhirnya saya ikutan nyoba. Seru juga, walaupun yah mohon maaf, apa daya saya cuma bisa segini. Pendek bgt ya-- :'')
> 
> [Update : Fictogemino ini telah dinyatakan sebagai salah satu dari tiga pemenang utama dalam event challenge "The Geminos". Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya atas apresiasi para panitia event dan pembaca sekalian. /terharu :''D ]
> 
> Anyway, terima kasih buat yang sudah baca. :D
> 
> Salam,  
> Khi-Khi Kiara


End file.
